earlygreekmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiara Butler Myth Project 2
19 Richmond 62.1.1 1. Early Greek Myth ''page 307 2. Location: Museum of Fin Arts - Richmond, Virginia 3. Beazley database: www.beazley.ox.ac.uk/record/4EBDBA9D-88E3-4D78-A6E6-909D9E980120 4. No image available due to copyright of the museusm; however a picture may be found at their website: http://vmfa.museum/collections/art/red-figure-hydria/ 5. Assessment: This source is a Red-Figure Hydria which dates approximately back to to 475-425 BC, according to the Beazley database (exactly 450 BC according to the Virginia Museum of Fine Arts). The vase depicts Perseus about to cut off the head of the Gorgon, Medusa. The goddess Athena can also be seen on the vase. While the picture on the VMFA website is small and not much detail can really be seen from the image, you can tell that the man depicted on the vase is actually Perseus because of the sickle in his hand; likewise you can tell that Athena is there as well because of the helmet she is wearing. There iare other people on the vase but there does not seem to be any defining characteristics to identify them. In the myth King Polydectes, the ruler of the island of Seriphus, desires to marry Perseus's mother, Danae. In order to protect his mother Perseus and insists that he can give the king any gift that he wants. As Persus's "impossible task," King Polydectes demands that Perseus bring him the head of the Medusa, thinking that this would be a good way to get rid of Perseus. In order to accomplish this task Perseus is given a sickle, among other gifts, from Hermes which can also be seen on the vase. Perseus uses his shield to avoid meeting the gaze of Medusa and uses the sickle to cut off her head. I think that this vase, for the most part is an accurate representation of the myth. To me, it looks as though it is shows Perseus right before he actually cuts of the gorgon's head. Athena is shown on the vase as well, because she played a role in helping Perseus throughout his tasks. The I used chapter 10, "Heroes of Myth: Man Divided Against Himself," of our class text book in order to learn more about this myth and explain what it is depicting. : Gantz, Timothy. ''Early Greek Myth. Baltimore: John Hopkins UP, 1993. Print. : Harris, Stephen L. & Gloria Platzner. Classical Mythology. ''New York: McGraw Hill, 2012. Print. 1 Berlin PM F1652 1. ''Early Greek Myth page 308 2. Location: Staatliche Museen zu Berlin, Antikensammlung - Berlin, Germany; formerly Berlin Pergamon Museum 3. LIMC: http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/limc_index_catalogue.php?source=114&term=Euarchos+1 4.Image can bee seen on the LIMC website Image description: Gantz describes the amphora as depicting Perseus going towards the sea monster with stones in his hand and Andromeda standing behind him. 2 Hirchmann Coll, no # 1. Early Greek Myth page 308 2. Location: Starvos S. Niarchos Collection - Paris, France; formerly Hirschmann Collection - Zurich, Switzerland 3. LIMC: http://www.iconiclimc.ch/visitors/limc_index_catalogue.php?source=114&term=Perseus+188 4. Image can be seen on the LIMC website Image description: Gantz describes this hydria as also depicting Perseus going towards the sea monster with stones in his hands preparing for battle with it.